World-Walker Otaku
by LunarFanGoddess
Summary: Missy is a girl with an ability to go in her favorite manga or anime acts cool inside, but sometimes fangirling inside. sucky summary sorr
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting a new one, please read and review  
>Disclaimer; nothing belongs to me except my OC.<strong>_

_**First introduction:**_

Name: Missy Minami Takei  
>Height: 5'2<br>Appearance: Short blond hair to her shoulders, big ruby eyes, usually seen wearing skinny stretchable jeans, yellow long sleeve shirt and simple black flats. Sometimes carries around a simple drawstring blue backpack and a blue iPad.  
>Hobbies: diving around in her favorite manga or anime. Collecting sparkly rocks<br>Known for: Mood swings  
>currently resides in OHSHC.<p>

_**And that's it for introductions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighy then let's get started (if yawl wondering how I look I look like umm… Missy is me)  
>Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except Missy.<strong>_

Missy peered into the club room. She put two fingers on the earpiece, well, in her ear. "Are you sure his is the place" Missy whispered in her earpiece. "Yes, don't be a baby, trust us" Her sister's voice replied back, she was Mia. "Don't be mean" her other sister scolded the other, she was Mai. They were both twins. Mia was the older and Mai was the youngest, but enough about family.

Missy tiptoed into the room 'They must be at lunch' Missy thought. She looked around and tiptoed to the closet door. Missy peered in that room and strode in. And her leg went immediately up. "AARGH!" she yelled. "What happened!?"Mia's and Mai's urgent voices bombarded in her ear. "I'm uh hanging upside down" Miss said, embarrassed.

"Did you hear that?" a voice came from the other room. Missy froze and started panicking. 'If they find me here, I'll be humiliated' she thought, stressing out. Missy started flailing around and her arm knocked down a book. "AHH! A ghost in our closet" A voice missy assumed was Tamaki Souh's.

"No Haruhi don't open the door!" Tamaki shouted. The closet door opened and Missy was staring Upside down eyes into the surprised Heroine's eyes, Haruhi Fujioka. "Uh…Hikaru, Kaoru you forgot a trap" Haruhi said over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving Missy's. The entire Host Club peered over Haruhi's shoulders. "PRINCESS!" Tamaki yelped. "Oops" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Mori-Sempai please get her down" Tamaki instructed. Mori reached up and yanked the rope in two, but forgot to hold onto Missy so she won't fall. Missy landed face-first into the ground. Her legs were in the air Anime-style then them flumped down. Everybody sweat-dropped. She sat up and rubbed her head a bruise was forming on her forehead. Missy looked up tears forming in her eyes. "Ulp…err… gotta go, bye" She leapt up and bolted to the open window. She swung her legs over the window frame and leapt down to the ground, five stories down. She landed on her toes, cartwheeled 3 times, tripped and landed face first in a shallow pond. 'Why does this always happen to me' Missy thought angrily sitting up.

*WHAP* something heavy landed on her back planting her back face first in the pond. "OH princess you are safe thank goodness!" Tamaki clutched her tight and he was suddenly dragged off. "Tamaki-Sempai get off" Haruhi helped Missy up. "Thanks Miss Haruhi, now if you don't mind" she bolted again to the school wall. And flipped over it and running off to where she currently lives with Mia and Mai. She hoped she gave them a scare about knowing Haruhi was a girl.

_**Yippee another story  
>pleases read and review<br>thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright new chapter up, I hope you like it. ~bows and smiles~  
>Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except Missy, Mia and Mai.<br>**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Missy slowed to a stop outside her apartment building. "ARGH! Dang it I forgot my pack" She paced outside the building and thought for a moment, then slapped her palms together in a decision. She began to run back to the school. 'It's still after hours if I can just make it' she thought. She arrived at the school and flipped over the wall and landed running straight for the entrance to the school. 'Wait' she skidded to a stop and looked around. And then proceeded to change her form. She became what looked like a preschooler with black hair shortened to a Japanese styled bob, she had onyx eyes like a person in the Host Club_** (cough-Kyoya-cough**_) and she wore the preschooler uniform. 'Let's see how they react to Kyoya's daughter' she smirked and proceeded to open the door that held the Host Club.

(To any normal person)View

As usual in the Host Club the Twin and Tamaki were arguing while Haruhi was caught in the middle. Hani and Mori were at a table together while Hani was eating cake. Kyoya was sitting at another table typing on his laptop with Missy's pack in front of him. There was a loud thud at the entrance of the club. A little girl stood proudly, as if daring anyone to mess with her. Her eyes scanned the club room and stopped on Kyoya. Her face broke into a big grin. "DADDY!" she zoomed to Kyoya and sat in his lap like she belonged there. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and proceeded to hug him tight.

"**Daddy?**" the Twins chorused.  
>"Daddy?" Haruhi said confused.<br>"Wow!" Was all that Hani said.  
>"DADDY!" Tamaki proceeded to freak out.<p>

"Yes, Daddy is my Daddy, no one else's Daddy but my Daddy, so Daddy is not your Daddy but mine" She said straight out. (_**Never mess with child logic, just roll with it.)**_

"Um" Was all that Kyoya said.

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" The little girl asked. "I'm sorry, but I think your mistaken" Kyoya pried her arms from his neck and gently lowered her to the ground. "Daddy…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Um" was all that he said again. She sat on the ground and proceeded to bawl her eyes out. "Kyoya you never told us that…" Hikaru started. "You have a daughter" Kaoru finished. "I…"Kyoya said before he was interrupted by even more crying with a touch of wailing. " Men" Tamaki started "And Haruhi Get ice cream" Everyone ran out the door in the pursuit if ice-cream. Kyoya gave a glance at the girl who seemed to calm down little before walking speedily out with the club.

(Back to missy) View

Missy looked up and grinned. She changed out of the little girl form. She snatched to pack and flew out the window, landing and running back home. Unknown to her Kyoya thought she might come back for the pack and put a tracking device in the pack.

_**Sneaky, sneaky Kyoya huh? Well I'll update soon , read and review.**_

_**~ bows and waved goodbye~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry if I hadn't updated in a while…a long while, sorry.  
>Alright I've started the next chapter, hope you like it!<br>disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's**_

Missy decided she could use some ice-Cream after pleading and crying to the Host Club about it. She walked into her favorite ice-cream parlor and asked for Brownie fudge ice cream _**(I made this up so don't go into any ice cream place and ask for this… or did I?)**_.She sat in a booth at the back by the window and started shoveling chunks of ice cream into her mouth. The bell chimed at the door indicating that there were customers. Missy raised her eyes and assessed the newcomers. They both were twins. They had long blond hair to their ankles and had icy blue eyes. One wore thin framed circle glasses and the other didn't .the one in glasses wore a blue long sleeved shirt and on top of it was a white T-shirt, jeans that flared out at the bottom and black converses. The other one wore a blue T-shirt, shorts that ended below the knee and blue sneakers.

They saw Missy at the back and headed to her. "Hey Missy-Chan" said the one in glasses cheerfully. "Sup" said the other _**(Alright the one in glasses is Mai and the other one is Mia, Okay? Okay) **_"Hi guys" Missy said through a mouthful of ice cream. "Don't talk with your mouth full" scolded Mai as she sat in the seat across from Missy. "Thorry" Missy said, while still with ice cream in her mouth. Mai sighed then smiled. "Did you get your pack back?" Mia asked, while she pushed Mai gently so she can sit next to her in the booth. Missy's eyes widened. She swallowed, coughing. "How'd you know" she said, eyes darting between the twins. In perfect synch, they tapped their opposite temples. "That's why we're wiser than you" Mia smirked. Missy stuck her tongue out at her and grouchily kept on eating.

"We came to warn you that you have some admirers" Mai said. "Who?" Missy asked, putting the spoon down. Quickly, almost unnoticeable Mai eyes darted outside the window. Missy blinked. She proceeded to turn to her bag near the window and rummage through it. Her eyes flicked to the window in a discreet way and what she saw almost made her laugh out loud. Six heads were poking out of the bushes, one was barely concealed since he was so tall. Many people who passed by gave them weird looks and scowls. It was the Host Club. She saw that the Twins were arguing with Tamaki, Haruhi was holding her head in her hands, and Hani had sparkling eyes and was drooling a bit. Missy guessed it was from the ice-cream. She spotted a limo across the street and if she squinted she could make out Kyoya's form.

Small whimpers of laughter escaped her mouth when she turned back to her table. Mia raised an eyebrow. "No shame" was all she said. Mai nodded in agreement. "You want to leave now so we can lose them?" she asked. Missy nodded. "Yes please" They stood up and Missy left a tip at the table. They walked out the door and quickly walked away while the Host Club was arguing/wondering why she was dragged here/drooling. They made a turn down the next street, that's when they heard footsteps behind them.

'I think they're following us' Missy said to Mia and Mai in their minds. 'They're not being very discreet about it' Mia thought dryly in their heads. 'Let's split up, then meet up back home' Mai thought to them. 'Wait, can't we knock them out and bring them back to their clubroom first?' Missy asked. 'Why?' asked Mia. 'I don't know what if they get lost or something' Missy replied blushing a bit. They stared at her dully. 'You just want to interact with Kaoru don't you' they thought in unison. 'Erm…no?' Missy thought nervously. 'We can read your mind' Mai said. 'No use lying to us' Mia added. 'Fine yes!' at this time Missy's face was bright red. 'Okay' they thought gleefully. They both like to tease her at times about Kaoru and her crush on him.

They turned the corner, there Mia crossed the street and continued walking to an ally and leaned on the wall of a four story building and waited for the ones that Tamaki sent to follow her. Mai continued walking with Missy, but then stopped at an ally opening, waving goodbye to Missy, who waved back. She continued walking until she came to an ally. She ducked inside and waited.

Mia POV.

While I waited I took out my blue phone and began to play a game about basketball. I heard footsteps and I went farther in the ally. I jumped on a dumpster and leaped onto the building and sat there. Three figures appeared at the mouth of the ally. "Helllooo" a voice called out. 'Hani' my mind registered the Lolita boy's voice. 'Then if Hani's here, so is Mori' I thought. 'But who's the other figure' I squinted and saw a glimmer of glasses. 'Kyoya' I thought, smirking. "Where is she, Takashi?" Hani asked. Mori just shrugged. "Perhaps she saw us coming and hid" Kyoya said, eyes wandering around. "Maybe" Hani said. "Hey, where are you?" Hani called out again.

"Hey, I have a name you know" I called back. All of their eyes traced my voice and saw me sitting there. "How'd you get up there?" Hani called. "Um, by jumping?" I rolled my eyes. I stood up.  
>"Hey be careful!" Hani shouted. I ignored him and front flipped of the building. I landed on top of the dumpster, gently. "So why are you guys following me?" I asked. "Well," Hani began, but I didn't give him a chance to finish. I opened my palm and blew into his face. Almost immediately his eyes began to flutter shut and he collapsed, snoring. Mori jumped into action and grabbed me by the arm, holding me tight. I yanked out of his grasp and leapt over his head spreading sleep powder around. Kyoya and Mori slumped to the ground, fully passed out.<p>

"Yay, I win" I calmly said. I grabbed the sleeping Hani's arms and put him on my back, grunting slightly. I then grabbed Kyoya's and Mori's legs and dragged them out of the ally. 'They're not that heavy' I thought to myself. _**(She's just super strong)**_

Mai POV

I immediately heard footsteps coming my way, almost running. "C'mon, Haruhi, I saw her come this way" an excited voice said. 'Tamaki' I thought. Two figures appeared at the mouth of the ally. "Alright, Sempai, slow down" a voice I assumed was Haruhi's.

"Hey, friends" I greeted them. "Ah, you're…" I sprayed sleep powder in his face and Haruhi's. They slumped to the ground, slightly snoring. "Ah, like an over excited puppy, dragged by its reluctant owner" I giggled. I placed a hand on Tamaki's head and the other on Haruhi's. Then I mumbled a spell to transport us to the club room. We landed on the couches. I arranged Haruhi on one side of the couch and Tamaki on the other. Then sat in a chair and waited for the others.

(Back to Missy)POV

Missy jumped at the sound of voices heading her way. She listened intently and heard Hikaru and Kaoru's voices. She waited, moving her body back and forth on her toes. The twin's shadows appeared first, then themselves. They spotted her and walked up to her.

"Hello, now come with us" they said together, while they each grabbed an arm. "Sorry, I love to, really, but no" she shook her head. She held up her hand and blew sleep powder in their faces. They blinked then passed out on the ground. She crouched and stared dreamily at Kaoru's sleeping face. "Ah, this is the face of beauty" she sighed. She turned to Hikaru, and scowled slightly. "Perv" she mumbled. She summoned a pack of markers and began to doodle on his face.

-Couple of minutes later-

"There" she sat back and admired her handiwork. On his forehead she wrote in big bold letters 'PERVERT'. On his cheeks she wrote 'LOSER'. She colored his nose bright red like a clown and on his eyelids she made big girly anime eyes.

Her phone let out her ringtone, indicating she had a call.

"Hello?" Missy picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey, when are you getting here?" Mia's annoyed voice came onto the line. "Oops, I forgot, see ya" Missy hung up. She grabbed Kaoru's hand and pinched Hikaru's pinkie finger and transported them into the club room.

They landed on the opposite couch where Tamaki and Haruhi were.

"Finally, you're here" Mia scowled. "What took so…oh" the twins spotted Hikaru, whose face was all scrawled on. They turned back to her with dull looks on their faces. "Seriously?" they each raised an eyebrow. Missy shrugged. "Couldn't help it" she giggled. "Why do you hate Hikaru, but not Kaoru?" Mia asked. "Hey, they're different, and I like that Kaoru is sweet in his own way, but Hikaru is a perv," Missy said. ", just like Tamaki" she jabbed a thumb and the person she was speaking about, who was snoring away and probably off in his Haruhi themed theater.

"Well we have to go now, will you be okay here?" Mai asked. "Yup" Missy nodded. "Kay, bye" they waved at her and they transported away.  
>"Now I have to wait, for them to wake up" Missy pulled out her IPad and began to type.<p>

_**Well, I hope you guys liked it, I'll try to update again soon.  
>Read and review.<br>Ciao. **___


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright folks… ha-ha, folks (laughs cheekily), sorry, anyway (change of subject), here's the  
>new chapter.<br>(Suddenly changes into a tour guide) in this chapter folks, the Host Club learns the wonders of the internet, OOOH. Well probably just Haruhi. (Shrugs)  
>without further ado,<br>I hope you like the next chapter, (bows)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's**_

Missy was getting impatient waiting for the rest to wake up. She paced around the room, played on her  
>IPad, tried varieties of cake they had stored in the Host Club kitchen and read fanfiction. "There's nothing to do" she groaned. She gazed at Kaoru's sleeping face, then squinted at Hikaru. An idea popped in her head. She brought out some more markers and began to doodle on the rest of the Club's faces, not Kaoru's.<p>

On Hani's forehead she wrote 'CUTE, BUT DEADLY' on his cheeks she made bunny's like Usa-Chan holding sharp swords. On Mori's forehead she wrote 'SILENT AND PROUD' on his cheeks she drew horses standing pound and tall. On these two she drew very carefully, in fear they would wake up and attack.

On Kyoya's forehead she wrote 'FEIRCE AND COOL' on his cheeks she drew a black cat with glasses similar to Kyoya's, with cool calculating eyes.

On Tamaki's forehead she wrote 'A TOTAL DUMMY, BUT A SWEETHEART' and on his cheeks she drew Kuma-Chan _**(his teddy bear, for those of you who don't know)**_ holding a rose.

On Haruhi's forehead 'NAÏVE, BUT THE ONLY NORMAL ONE'. Missy stopped at her cheeks. She tilted her head and thought about what represented Haruhi for her. Her eyes lit up and she began to draw again. Missy sat back proudly. On Haruhi's cheeks she drew a raccoon with big clueless eyes, just like when Hikaru called her one. 'I'm a genius' she thought gleefully.

She looked at her phone. "Well they're not waking up so it's my job to do so" she said grinning. She skipped to the table, climbed on top of it, pulled out an air horn and blew it, while plugging her left ear

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the entire Host Club screamed.

Missy stopped, grinning slightly. "HAHA" she burst in to fits of giggles. She toppled off the table, still laughing and clutching her sides as tears ran down her face.

"It looks even funnier when you're awake!" she laughed hysterically, pointing at their faces. They blinked in confusion. She stood up still snickering slightly then she pulled out a mirror from behind her back and presented it to them. They stared in horror and their marked and scrawled on faces.

"MY BEAUTIFAL FACE!" shrieked Tamaki. He ran around the room, rubbing his face frantically. That made Missy laugh even more. "At least I wrote a compliment" she called to him

Kaoru neared the mirror, inspecting his face. "How come my face isn't written on?" he asked Missy. Missy flushed slightly. "Erm…umm… hi?" she squeaked out. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Hi?" he replied, confused.

"How come my face says 'perv'?" scowled Hikaru, rubbing his forehead with a wet towel he got from the bathroom. "Cause that describes you" she replied, smirking. "What!" he seethed angrily. Missy skipped to Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi-Chan" Missy greeted her, cheerfully. "Hi?" Haruhi replied, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry I wrote on your face, I had nothing to do when you guys were still sleeping" Missy explained, playing slightly with her hair.

"Fine, can you get this part? It won't come off" Haruhi pointed to the raccoon. "Sure" she chirped. She pulled out a wet towel out of nowhere, which caused Haruhi to raise an eyebrow but she said nothing. Missy began to rub the raccoon off.

"Hey!" Hikaru started. "Aren't you the one who knocked us out?" Kaoru finished. "Yes, what about it?" She asked, distracted. "And didn't you figure out that Haruhi's a girl?" asked Hani, from his position on the couch where a drawn on Mori was cleaning his face with a wet towel. "Uh-huh" she replied, nodding. Tamaki paused from freaking out, and stared at her intently.

"Mori-sempai" he snapped his fingers and immediately Mori appeared in front of her. He grabbed both her arms and lifted her up. She stared at him calmly. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Her eyes flew open and she broke out of his grip. Missy leapt up, bounced and flipped of his head. She landed behind him, one leg straight out and the other bent beneath her. "No attacking a girl" she wagged her finger at him. The others stared in shock. "Hey, stop staring, I'm getting uncomfortable" she stood up, grabbed her pack and walked to the door. "See ya" she called over her shoulder. She skipped down the stairs and went out the front entrance, humming a tune.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice called out to her. She turned around and waited. Haruhi ran up to her, panting slightly. "Yeah?" Missy asked. "I…just…hah" she heaved slightly and bended over. "Hey, are you okay" Missy asked, concerned. "Yeah, it's just this school is way too big" Haruhi said, straightening up. "So why did you follow me?" asked Missy. "I just wanted to ask, what's your name?" Haruhi asked. "That's why you ran?" Missy raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. Haruhi nodded. "Well, my name is Missy Minami Takei" she bowed. "And I …would like to take you out for ice cream" Missy gazed at her with hopeful eyes. "Eh?" Haruhi blinked. "C'mon!" Missy grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to a waiting car that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Missy pushed her inside, Haruhi landed on her stomach, and Missy sat next to her, closing the door "Where did this come from?" Haruhi asked, sitting up. "Hmm… I'll answer that later, any who," she changed the subject. "You're taking this very well for someone who has been kidnapped" Missy said. "Eh, I'm used to it with the Host Club" Haruhi shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to do something weird, so don't tell anyone, please." Missy snapped her fingers and Haruhi was engulfed in white for a second, the light disappeared, she looked down and yelped.

Haruhi was wearing new clothes. She wore a light pink button up ruffle like tank top, underneath she wore a black tank top, light blue short shorts with a red and white belt. She also wore blue flats with straps. "Touch your head" Missy giggle slightly. Haruhi patted her head, she turned to look at her reflection in the window, and she could tell she wore extensions. Her hair was in corkscrew pig tails, she also wore strawberry pink lip gloss.

"How…how'd you do that?" Haruhi said in awe. "Erm…magic" Missy said, blushing. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone or I'll be forced to wipe your mind clean" She warned. "O-Okay" Haruhi nodded. Missy looked out the window, "Hey, we're here" She exclaimed. She opened them car door and leapt out, with Haruhi right behind. The place looked familiar to Haruhi. "Hey isn't this…"Haruhi trailed off to embarrassed to continue. "Yep, the place where you and the Host Club began to stalk me" she said cheerfully. They entered the ice cream parlor and went up to the counter.

"Hey, Marilyn" Missy greeted an auburn haired girl. "Hey, Missy-Chan" replied Marilyn. "So what can I get you?" Marilyn asked. "Hmm…a chocolate cone," she pointed to the one she wanted on the board behind Marilyn. "And for Haruhi-Chan, what would you like?" Missy asked Haruhi. "Can I have a vanilla cone?" She asked. "Sure, that'll be 5.32" Marilyn said. "I'll pay" Missy rummaged through her jeans pocket and pulled out the exact number needed. "Here you go" She handed the money to Marilyn and Marilyn handed her the two cones. "Thanks, c'mon Haruhi let's go to the park a few blocks from here"

They exited the parlor and walked to the park. "Let's sit here" Missy skipped to an empty swing set and sat in a swing "Aren't we too old for this?" Haruhi asked, sitting in a swing next to Missy. "Aw, c'mon, have fun once in a while." Missy pouted "Now eat your ice cream" they sat there in silence, the occasional sound of the swing creaking. "Can I show you something?" Missy asked Haruhi. "Um, sure" Haruhi said. "Follow me" Missy stood up and ran to a park bench. "Sit here" She patted the spot next to her. Haruhi sat at the edge. Missy picked up her pack, and pulled out her IPad, turning it on. She typed on it quickly, while Haruhi was peering over her shoulder. "What's," she squinted "Fanfiction?" Haruhi asked. "Fanfiction is Fanfiction" Missy said. "I'm kind of surprised that the Host Club isn't here yet" Haruhi said, rubbing the back her head. "Oh, they're here, look by the slides" Missy said without looking up. Haruhi looked over at the slides and sweat dropped. She saw the entire Host Club trying to squeeze behind the slide. "Your friends are weird" Missy laughed. "Now…" she murmured squinting at her screen. "Hey weirdoes" Missy called to the Host Club. They jumped and looked guilty except for Kyoya.

Host club POV.

"She spotted us" Tamaki whispered dramatically, the twins and Hani reacted dramatically too by flailing around. They saw that Missy was chattering as if she was excited and she held up her IPad to Haruhi and pointed to it.

"Look at my daughter talking secrets to her girlfriend and look how she is dressed so cute," he squealed "Maybe Haruhi will get in touch with her feminine side" Hikaru said. "Yeah, now maybe she'll dress girly and pretty everyday" Hani chimed in. They observed the girls some more. Missy looked like he was explaining something, while Haruhi was reading on the IPad. Haruhi's eyes widened and she gaped at the Host Club, pink tint on her cheeks.

Missy's POV

"…it's called Yaoi" Missy explained.

_**Well I guess that's it, I'll try to update soon, I'll leave the rest to your imagination till I update (grins)**_

_**Ciao**_


End file.
